Perfect Timing
by ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam gets Theo in the pack's Secret Santa and has the perfect present in mind.


The pack had grown so large that they had all decided that rather than all buying each other presents, they would have a McCall pack Secret Santa. All of their names were written on slips of paper and chucked into a hat as they each drew out a piece each.

Liam grabbed his and sneaked a peak, his eyes flicking over to Theo, who was examining his own piece of paper with a frown.

Scott had finally let Theo join the pack after he had helped in the battle against the hunters and the Anuk-ite. Some of the other members still grumbled about it, but they had all gotten used to the chimera. He was good in a fight, and there were always plenty of fights to be had.

He glanced back down at his piece of paper, chewing on his bottom lip. Getting a present for Theo would be easy, he already had the perfect idea. The only problem was that Theo would take one look at it and know exactly how Liam felt about him.

Because Liam had fallen, hard.

There was something about the chimera that pulled him in, making Liam naturally gravitate towards him whenever he was around. He was sarcastic, sure, and stand-offish, and really arrogant, but he was also fiercely loyal and protective. Liam could not count the amount of times that Theo had saved his life in the past year. He had put himself in harm's way time and time again to protect him, often getting hurt in the process, begrudgingly allowing Liam to tend to his wounds afterwards.

At first he had felt like Theo had thought he was weak and it had irked him. But over time he had noticed the look of shock on his face as he moved into the path of a bullet or shoved Liam out of the way, and realised that he did it automatically, without thinking. It was his first instinct, to put himself between Liam and danger. It made Liam feel safe, protected. Theo always had his back, just like he always had Theo's.

They had grown much closer, with Theo spending a lot of time at Liam's house just hanging out and playing video games and watching movies. He slept over sometimes, sharing Liam's bed, which is how he had first found out about the nightmares.

This, more than anything, had shown Liam how much Theo had changed. He put on a brave face, but in the middle of the night when he woke, pale and shaking, guilt and sadness and gut-wrenching misery swirling around him, Liam had no doubt in his mind that Theo was a different person now.

He wanted nothing more than to bundle Theo up and keep him in his bed and never let him out. So that he never had to couch surf from pack member to pack member. So that he never had to be in danger. So that he could be happy and safe and loved. Also so Liam could kiss him whenever he wanted.

Lying next to Theo was the perfect torture. Liam kept his body as still as possible, eyes wide open in the dark, acutely aware of every breath and minute movement the other boy made. Theo always fell asleep first while Liam stared up at his ceiling, overwhelmed by Theo's scent and proximity. If he just rolled over, just moved over a tiny bit their bodies would be pressed together.

"Who did you get?" Mason hissed, breaking Liam from his train of thought. He scrunched up the piece of paper, hiding it from his best friend's prying eyes.

"We're in a room full of werewolves, Mason," Liam deadpanned. "They can all hear every word you're saying."

"Oh, right," Mason said sheepishly.

The pack drifted out of Scott's house in dribs and drabs, all intent on getting a head start on their shopping. Liam stayed back, hovering until he and Scott were the only ones left.

Scott raised an eyebrow, looking at him questioningly.

"I want a piece of the sword," Liam said, squaring his shoulders, preparing for a fight.

"Why?" Scott asked, looking much calmer than Liam had expected.

"I'm going to use it to make something for Theo's present," he explained, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"So that it can't be put back together," Scott said after a moment, looking thoughtful.

"To show that we trust him," Liam agreed quietly.

"You really like him, don't you?" Scott asked, his eyes searching Liam's face.

Liam nodded. He felt like his cheeks were burning as Scott stared at him. Scott just shook his head, looking amused.

"Alright then," he shrugged.

Scott lead Liam to his room, where he opened a black box that was filled with the broken pieces of Kira's sword. Liam had gathered them after the Wild Hunt had gone, not willing to leave a weapon of such power just lying around, even if it was in like 20 pieces.

"What are you gonna make?" Scott asked as Liam grabbed one of the pieces and pocketed it.

"I'm not sure," he said, humming thoughtfully. "But I want it to be something he can wear."

"How about a watch?" Scott suggested. "I've never seen him wear one."

Liam considered this before nodding. "I like it," he smiled.

"Cool," Scott said, clapping him on the shoulder.

Liam left the house, the hand in his pocket turning the sword piece over and over on his fingers. Maybe it was sentimental, but it said everything that Liam had been unable to vocalise.

I trust you. You are part of the pack. You belong here with us. You are safe. You are wanted.

On his way home he stopped off at a jewellers. The man behind the desk looked at him weirdly when he explained what he wanted, but eventually a thoughtful look had crossed his eyes, and he had started sketching until he had something that they were both happy with. Liam left him with the sword piece and a very generous deposit, whistling happily.

When Liam returned a week later to pick it up, he was astounded.

"It's perfect," he breathed, a brilliant smile splitting his face in two.

The watch face itself was simple. The links of the watch, however, had been created from the sword, carefully sliced so that they were overlapping. The edges had been dulled slightly, but they were still a little sharp. It was dangerous and cool and Liam ran a finger over it, a shiver running down his spine as it seemed to crackle with power.

"I don't know what material that was made from, son," the jeweller said sternly, "but if that chain breaks anytime soon, I'll eat my hat. It took my strongest tools to cut it."

"Thank you so much," Liam gushed. "He'll love it."

The jeweller smiled at him as he packaged the watch up and rang up the till. "He must be very special, this young man of yours."

"He is," Liam agreed, a fond smile tugging at his lips. He could not wait to see Theo's face when he opened it on Christmas Eve.

Liam had walked around all week like an excited puppy but finally it was Christmas Eve and he was on his way to Scott's house.

Mason and Corey had picked him up and they sang along to Christmas carols from the radio while Liam smiled and stared out the window.

He almost bounded to the house when they arrived.

"Hey," Scott said cheerfully, handing them mugs of eggnog as they walked in. They all placed their presents under the tree and joined the rest of the pack on the couch.

The last one to arrive was Derek, who breezed in half an hour late with snow melting in his hair.

"Now that everyone's here, we can get started," Scott said with a grin, moving to sit next to the tree.

Liam's heart started to race as Scott started handing out presents.

"Here you go Liam," Scott said, handing him a large box covered in gold and red wrapping paper. Liam tore it open eagerly, pulling out a new beanie and scarf, both a deep blue. They were both thick and warm and very soft.

"Awesome," he beamed, putting them on straight away.

"I knew it was your colour," Lydia winked from where she was sandwiched between Stiles and Malia.

"Thanks Lydia," he said. She nodded and turned her attention to her own present.

Liam looked around just in time to see Scott hand Theo his present. Liam stilled, watching Theo's face intently.

He unwrapped it, taking care not to rip the paper. Liam squirmed impatiently.

Theo opened the box and his jaw dropped, his hand shaking as he reached into the box and pulled out the watch.

"What?" He breathed.

This caught the attention of the rest of the pack, who all turned to watch him curiously.

Theo looked at Scott. "Are you for real?" He asked, his lower lip trembling, eyes watering. The vulnerability in his eyes made Liam's heart clench.

"It wasn't my idea," Scott said gently, "but I agreed to it."

Theo swallowed, looking down at the watch, nodding, clearly overwhelmed. Then he looked back up, glancing at the pack until he met Liam's gaze.

"You did this?" He asked.

Liam nodded, a fierce blush suffusing his cheeks. Theo searched his face, his eyes burning into Liam's. His heart raced, and he could hear Theo's matching it.

"You belong with us," Liam said bravely, twisting his hands nervously in his shirt. "I couldn't find the words to say that, so I thought that maybe this would show you."

"Liam," Theo breathed. He looked back down, tears streaming down his face.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it," Theo said, his voice cracking. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's just a watch," Malia rolled her eyes.

"It's not just a watch," Theo said quietly.

"Wait, is that made from Kira's sword? Stiles asked, leaning over Derek to squint at it.

"Yep," Scott said, watching Stiles carefully.

"Oh," Mason said, realisation dawning on his face. He turned to stare at Liam, as did the rest of the pack. Liam sunk into his seat, looking embarrassed.

"That's so sweet and thoughtful," Lydia said, approval clear in her eyes.

Liam nodded at her, avoiding the confused glares of Stiles and Malia.

"You said you allowed this?" Stiles asked, addressing Scott.

"Yeah, it was about time, don't you think?" Scott said with a smirk.

"A pun, Scott, really?" Stiles deadpanned.

Liam watched as Theo ignored all of this and put the watch on, turning it this way and that as he examined it.

He got to his feet and gave Liam a significant look as he brushed past him. Liam got to his feet and followed Theo into the kitchen.

"I'm glad you like it," Liam said quietly from the doorway. Theo turned to look at him, his eyes dark with some unspoken emotion.

Liam shifted on his feet as Theo stared at him. He had known that his feelings for Theo would be obvious when he gave him this gift, but he had decided to do it regardless. Theo might shoot him down, but at least he would be happy, which was all Liam cared about.

"I love it, Liam," Theo said, slowly moving closer.

"Yeah?" Liam asked, licking his lips nervously. Theo's gaze dropped to follow the action.

"Definitely," Theo breathed, his hands fisting in Liam's shirt as he pulled him forwards into a passionate kiss. His mouth slanted over Liam's, warm and possessive. Liam returned his kiss with enthusiasm, reaching up to run his hands through Theo's hair.

After a few minutes, Theo reluctantly pulled away.

"Merry Christmas," Liam said, stroking Theo's cheek tenderly.

"Merry Christmas, Liam," Theo said, giving him a shy smile.

When they returned to the lounge room ten minutes later, they were hand in hand.

"About damn time," Mason yelled.

"Another pun," Stiles groaned, then yelping as Lydia and Derek both hit him.

But they all shuffled around so that Liam and Theo could sit beside each other on the couch, sides pressed against each other, fingers intertwined.


End file.
